


Coach Zimmermann

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [398]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, TT, i don't know what to think about Moppes retirement, i need an explanation, like has Jan retired too now ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Moppes est à la retraite, Jan doit le remplacer.
Relationships: Kevin Trapp/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [398]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Coach Zimmermann

Coach Zimmermann

« Tu n’es plus un gardien maintenant ? » Kevin le surprend par derrière, Jan attendait cette question depuis plusieurs heures, il devait forcément y avoir droit, ses gants sont raccrochés techniquement parlant

« Non, je ne… Je ne suis plus gardien, je remplace Moppes. » Entraîneur des gardiens, il aurait dû parier qu’il finirait par le devenir à Francfort, il est toujours présent pour le club de toutes façons

« Pourquoi sacrifier ce qu’il te reste de contrat pour devenir l’entraîneur des gardiens ? Adi n’allait vraiment jamais te laisser jouer ? »

« Aucune chance que je joue Kevin, je suis, j’étais le quatrième gardien. »

« Je t’aime coach, est-ce que tu vas porter une casquette et ramener les ballons et les cages chaque matin ? »

« Je suppose que c’est mon nouveau travail. »

« Tu es si courageux de vouloir faire ça, je t’envierais presque si ça ne me faisait pas autant rire de t’imaginer avec des fiches de préparation pour Fredi, Felix et moi. Tu seras fantastique avant les matches à t’entraîner avec nous mais avec l’uniforme du club au lieu d’un survêtement. »

« Ne me fais pas regretter d’avoir accepté s’il te plaît… »

« Jamais, je sens que tu nous porteras chance en fait. »

« Je vais surtout faire en sorte que tu ne te blesses plus abruti. »

« Plus jamais coach, je te le promets. »

« Coach ? C’est bizarre… »

« Mais c’est ce que tu es maintenant, alors va enfiler une casquette qu’on aille s’entraîner sur Fifa. »

Fin


End file.
